Snow Day
by DryBonesKing
Summary: "Wait, Hinata, you've never seen snow?" Naruto was going to do all he could to make sure Hinata's first time in the snow was fun and amazing. NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: Christmas has come, but alas, I did not receive the rights to Naruto for a present. Therefore, I continue to not own them. Sadface :(**

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas everybody! :D I hope everyone has a great time and is having a great time of the year! :)

So yeah…I wanted to post a little one-shot for the Christmas time. I've always wanted to do little holiday one-shots and, now, I finally did. I dedicate this piece to my lovely girlfriend, who was the inspiration for my story. She doesn't really follow Naruto, but she ships NaruHina, so I'm sure she will enjoy this! Hehe ^^ I LOVE YOU DARLING!

Real quick note: The story takes place before Hidan/Kakuzu arc. So basically, Naruto and Hinata are sixteen. Just saying to understand general timeline :)

Anyway, I won't bother you all any longer. Here's the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Hinata-Nee-San!"

"Wake up!"

"Hey! Hinata!"

Hyūga Hinata grumbled in her sleep as she turned over in her bed. Her team had arrived in Konoha late the night before from an extended mission and she was exhausted. Normally, she would get up at the sound of someone calling her name. Right now, though, she was simply too tired to do anything other than sleep.

The source of the voice, Hyūga Hanabi, entered Hinata's room and frowned at the sight of her still sleeping. With a sigh, she walked up to her sleeping sister and sat down on her bed.

"Hinata-Nee-San, come on. You have to wake up!" She ordered, giving her sister a shake.

Hinata continued to resist her sister's attempts, which caused her to increase her shaking. Five minutes passed before Hinata was finally getting out of bed. She immediately rubbed her eyes.

"…Hanabi…imouto…" Hinata mumbled her sister's name with a yawn.

"Finally you're up!" Hanabi cheered as she grabbed Hinata's hand and yanked her out of her bed. "Come on, get up. I have to show you something."

"W-What are you doing?" Her older sister questioned.

"You just have to see this!" Hanabi answered in a sing-songy tone of voice.

Hinata was becoming more awake as her sister dragged her out of her room and into her clan's compound. Instead she was becoming more and more confused. Hanabi was usually very calm, composed, and very respectful. She rarely ever disturbed anyone, let alone when they were asleep. Yet here she was, pulling her sister out of bed and seeming giddy and excited. She was acting like a little girl. Hinata wasn't annoyed by her sister's demeanor, but she was confused as to the reason by it.

She soon got her answer when her sister escorted her to the garden in the back of the Hyūga Compound: the first area that was outside. Hinata saw the grass and the entire area covered in white. She also saw snow falling to the ground…

_Snow…_

"What…the…" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Heh, see what I mean?" Hanabi asked cheerfully.

"…it's snowing!" Hinata finally exclaimed the obvious. Her shocked face was slowly turning to an excited smile.

* * *

Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, chuckled as she looked out the window of her office. Konoha, the shinobi village known for the green leaves that concealed it, was covered entirely in white snow. Even the Hokage Mountains had snow on them.

"It's a nice sight, eh Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked the Hokage.

"You're telling me!" Tsunade chuckled in response, her eyes not leaving the window. "It's been…what, thirty years since it snowed last in the village? Damn!"

A minute passed before Tsunade finally walked away from the window and headed towards her desk. She pulled out two bottles of sake hidden behind it and held one out to Shizune.

"This is a time for celebration! A thirty year reunion between Konoha and snow! Let us have a drink or two! Tis the season, eh?" Tsunade cheered as she immediately pulled off the cap on one of the bottles and started to drink it.

Shizune watched the Hokage drink with a sigh. _'Leave it to Tsunade-Sama to celebrate something just for an excuse to drink…'_

* * *

"Can you guys believe it? It's really snowing! It really is!"

"For the last time Naruto, I can believe it! I see it! I'm not blind, you idiot!"

Whenever they had no missions nor training, the members of Team Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Hatake Kakashi, met up for lunch at Ramen Ichiraku. They usually would have a relaxing meal and just talk about miscellaneous stuff. Today, however, Naruto decided that the only thing worth being talked about was the snow in Konoha, a topic that was starting to annoy the kunoichi on the team.

"I'm just saying Sakura-Chan. Konoha looks so cool covered in the snow!" Naruto stated again with a grin on his face.

"I must admit that I've never seen snow before in Konoha. It's been at least thirty or so years since it last snowed here." Sai added nonchalantly.

"Really?" The Uzumaki turned his attention to the artist on the team.

"Yes. I read about it in a book recently." Sai answered.

"So none of us have seen Konoha covered in snow before. Well, except for you Kakashi-Sensei!" The blonde snickered.

"Hey, hey, how old do you think I am?" Kakashi asked in mock frustration.

"Old enough!" Naruto answered back. He was about to add something else when he noticed that Ayame had brought their orders. The members of Team Kakashi each had their own bowl. "Itadakimasu!"

Conversation ended as the team ate their ramen. Comfortable silence filled the air along with the cold. Soon, the team had finished their ramen and paid for their meal.

"So, what's everyone got planned for today? Anyone want to go out and do something with me?" Naruto asked excitedly. "It's not every day you get to enjoy the snow!"

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to stay at home today." Sakura answered dismissively.

"Ahhh Sakura-Chaaan!" Naruto whined. "Why?"

"Cause unlike you, I don't find the snow that cool. I hate the cold!" She answered with a shiver. "So I'm just going to stay indoors and read some books. Maybe look over some scrolls Tsunade-Sama wanted to me to study. So I'll just see you guys tomorrow! Have fun Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-Sensei!"

With those words, Sakura ran off. Naruto sighed as he watched her leave before turning his attention to Sai.

"So, Sai, how about you?" He asked.

"I have plans of my own." The artist answered matter-of-factly. "You are right that it is very rare that it snows here. I'm going out to a couple of spots to draw some of the scenery."

"…you know, I could be with you when you do that." Naruto pointed out.

"I need absolute quiet. You would just distract me." The root member pointed out with a smile. He then noticed the frustration visible on Naruto's face. "…are you upset with me? I was just saying the logic behind my decision. Should I apologize?"

"…whatever Sai. I'll just hang out with you later." Naruto shook his head.

Sai gave the blonde a confused look before shrugging and walking off.

"Guess it's just you and me Kakashi-Sensei…" Naruto sighed. He waited a second for a response, but he received none. He then looked behind him. "Kakashi-Sensei?"

His jōnin sensei had vanished in thin air. He had left the area without saying goodbye.

"…oh come on! At least Sakura-Chan and Sai had the decency to say why they couldn't do something dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. "…hmph. Like I needed you guys anyway. I'm sure someone can hang out!"

The Uzumaki hurried through Konoha, running as fast as he could through the snow. He stopped paying attention to where he was going as he started to wonder about people.

'_I'm sure Lee is free. Even if it would just be training, I'm sure he would want to do something today! Or maybe Iruka-Sensei? Shikamaru? There's gotta be someone!'_ Naruto mentally shouted.

The blonde continued to run through different people in his head until he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his forehead. He had just ran into somebody, causing both him and the other person to fall to the ground.

"Oww…"

"Ugh…"

Naruto pulled himself up and then turned to see who he hit. He saw Hinata lying on the ground, rubbing her forehead.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Hinata stopped rubbing her forehead and looked upward. There in front of her was Naruto, her long-time crush. Immediately, her cheeks were colored red with a blush.

"N-Naruto-Kun…h-hello." She stuttered as she pulled herself up.

"Heh…sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." He apologized sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his hair instinctively.

"D-Don't worry. I should h-have been watching m-myself." She answered softly.

The blonde shrugged in reponse. His face then turned to an excited grin. "So, what do you think of the snow Hinata? Pretty cool, huh?"

Hinata's blush went away for a second. A similar excited grin appeared on her face.

"Of course!" She exclaimed without her stutter. "It's my first time seeing snow. It's so pretty!"

"I know r-" Naruto's eyes widened in shock at her statement. "Wait, Hinata, you've never seen snow?"

"Nope." The Hyūga shook her head. A confused look appeared on her face. "You have Naruto-Kun?"

"A couple of times yeah, while I was on missions. I've never seen snow in Konoha before!" He stated. After answering her question, an idea popped into his head. A large grin appeared on his face again. Suddenly, he didn't have to look for another person anymore. "Hey, Hinata, are you free right now?"

"Hmm?" She gave him another look in confusion. Her shyness returned to her and she started to twiddle with her fingers. "W-Well, no. I w-was just going to w-walk around Konoha and the snow…"

"Well, how about you hang out with me?" The Uzumaki declared, his grin becoming bigger. "Since you've never seen snow before, I can show you all you can do in it!"

'…_huh? Hang? Hang out? With…Naruto-Kun?'_ Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks brightened again.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Naruto insisted, grabbing her hand.

Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He started to drag the Hyūga as he headed off away from the buildings in the village.

Years ago, Hinata would have fainted due to Naruto's grip on her hand as well as the prospect of spending a day with Naruto. She, however, was much stronger. Hinata was extremely red and extremely excited about having fun with the Uzumaki, but she was not going to faint from that alone!

…she was more likely to faint from physical exhaustion due to Naruto's sudden movements and maneuvers as he dragged her through the village.

* * *

"…this place will do!" Naruto exclaimed as he stopped running.

The Uzumaki had dragged Hinata all the way to a training ground located at the edge of the village. No one was there and no target posts were sat up. It was simply a field just covered in snow.

"Wh-What…d-did you w-want t-to d-do?" Hinata asked, trying to get her breath back.

"Well, the first thing anyone ought to do in the snow is build a snowman!" Naruto explained happily.

"…snowman?" The Hyūga repeated the word with a confused look on her face.

"They're like snow people! And you make them!" Naruto exclaimed simply.

"…okay?" Hinata was still confused.

"…maybe that was a little too simple of an explanation." Naruto noted with a sigh. "Here, let me show you."

Naruto proceeded to bend over into the snow and began pushing it together. He created a ball that became larger as Naruto rolled it and added more snow to it. Once the Uzumaki deemed that the ball was large enough, he made another snowball. This ball was smaller than the first one he made. He picked up the ball and placed it on top of the larger ball. Naruto then made one final snowball. He then placed it on top of the second snowball. He then pointed towards his creation.

"This is what I mean! This is a snowman." He said.

Hinata now understood what Naruto meant with his explanation. She walked over to it and touched the snowman. A smile appeared on her face.

"S-So…I can make one?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Just do everything I did dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Hyūga nodded and proceeded to gather snow together into a neat ball. She moved slower than Naruto but, in the process, created snowballs that were larger and more circular. She then piled three snowballs on top of each other and made a snowman.

Naruto gave a nod of approval and a thumbs up at the snowman. "Very nice! Your snowman is a lot nicer than mine. But then again, I kinda rushed mine!"

"Y-You probably could do b-better." Hinata agreed, but smiled at the praise. "S-So, this is a good snowman?"

"Yup!" The blonde nodded his head again. "…well, I mean you could do some more things. Like add some features to make a face and stuff."

Hinata stared at the snowman, trying to figure out what 'features' she could add to it. An idea hit her soon after. She took off the Konoha forehead protector she wore around her neck and placed it around the snowman's neck.

Naruto nodded in approval at the addition. He then dug through the pouches on his pants and found a couple of shuriken. He added two of them at the top of the snowman to be used for eyes. He also added a kunai knife to be used for a nose. Hinata traced patterns on the snowman's body and created an 'outfit' that looked similar to the vests the chūnin wore.

"Heh, that's actually a pretty good snowman!" Naruto noted with a laugh.

"Heh…" Hinata giggled in agreement. A question then entered her mind. "…do snowmen have names?"

"Hmm…I don't think I've ever given a snowman a name…" Naruto turned deep in thought before an idea hit him. "Ah ha! How about after the Yondaime Hokage? Minato? He should have a badass name, and what's more badass than that?"

"How do you know the snowman is a boy?" Hinata asked.

"…uh, it's called a snowman. A snowMAN. Duh!" Naruto answered simply.

Hinata giggled at that logic. "Fine. It's a boy. Minato's a good name."

"Damn right it is!" Naruto laughed. "If I ever have a son, I'd definitely name him Minato"

Hyūga Hinata immediately tried to wipe away the red blush that appeared on her face as well as the mental image of a blonde child with the Byakugan eyes named Minato.

"…uh, Hinata? You okay?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata shook her head, erasing the blush and the mental image.

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-Kun." She answered quickly. "S-So, what else is there t-to do in the snow?"

Naruto responded with a mischievous grin. He created another snowball and chucked it at Hinata. It collided right at her face, startling the Hyūga and nearly knocking her over.

"…N-Naruto-Kun?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Snowball fight." He declared with a grin on his face.

"Huh?"

Naruto gave no time for response. He created another snowball and chucked it at the Hyūga. Hinata, now aware of what he was doing, dodged the snowball easily.

'_Oh! I get it!'_ She realized as she made her own snowball and tossed it at him.

The two shinobi proceeded to chuck snowballs at each other, trying to land a good, decisive hit. Nearly a half an hour passed by and the two shinobi were still trying to hit each other. Both were not tired and both were having fun.

Naruto eventually decided to end the snowball fight by forming a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Twenty different clones of Naruto appeared in the training ground. Each of them made a snowball and held it in position, ready to throw.

"Naruto-Kun! That's cheating!" Hinata exclaimed.

"We're ninja: there is no such thing as cheating!" The Uzumaki responded.

Naruto and his clones tossed the snowballs simultaneously. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and got into a position.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Hinata immediately moved at a fast, graceful speed. Chakra was released from the palm of her hands. The chakra destroyed the snowballs that tried to hit her. She finished her jutsu without being hit by a single snowball.

Naruto and his clones were gaping in disbelief. The clones dispelled in frustration while Naruto merely shook his head.

"Now that was cheating!" He whined.

Hinata giggled. The more time she was spending with Naruto, the more relaxed and playful she was becoming.

"Well we are ninja. There is no cheating." She teased, using the same words he used.

Hinata then quickly made a snowball and threw it at him. The blonde had stopped paying attention and, therefore, didn't dodge it. He was hit square in the face, knocking him down to the snowy ground.

"…so, do I win?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Naruto gave no immediate response. Hinata, after a second, started to wonder if she had hurt him with her snowball. Before she could ask if he was okay, though, Naruto started to laugh.

"Heh. Heh heh. Ha!" Naruto cheered loudly as he started to make move his arms in legs back and forth.

Hinata's worry turned to confusion once again. She stared at the blonde for five seconds before she asked her question.

"…Naruto-Kun…what are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel!" He answered.

The blonde pulled himself up and took a look at his work. In the place of his body was a figure with extended arms that looked as if it had wings. The figure did look as it could have been an angel.

"…snow angel?" Hinata repeated the phrase. For some reason, she liked the sound of it. She immediately smiled. "It's cute."

"They're fun to make!" Naruto laughed. "…you make one!"

Naruto immediately gave her Hinata a gentle push, knocking her to the snowy ground. After a thud and a quiet 'eep,' Hinata laid on her back in the snow. A few seconds passed before she started to imitate the same hand and leg gestures Naruto made. It didn't take much longer before she was giggling.

She pulled herself up and looked at her work. Her figure, just like Naruto's, looked like an angel.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata was overcome with a playful desire. She was having too much fun in the snow with Naruto and she wanted to have more fun. She then tackled Naruto, knocking him down to the ground in surprise. She then laid down in the snow as well and started to make another snow angel. The Uzumaki, after getting over the shock of being pushed down, started to make another snow angel himself. Soon, the two shinobi pulled each other up and looked at them.

"Those two look really nice!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…mhmmm…" Hinata blushed as she stared at the snow angels. She had noticed something. _'…it looks as if the two angels' wings are touching!'_

The snowfall started to increase. It was starting to get more visible. All of a sudden, an idea entered his head.

"Hey, Hinata, can we head somewhere else? I want to see what something looks like." He asked her.

The Hyūga nodded. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

The Uzumaki smirked in response. "You'll see."

* * *

"…wow…the village is so pretty!"

Naruto and Hinata sat on top of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain. The two watched the snow fall down on Konoha from the top of the mountain.

"Heh, I come here all the time to relax and watch sunsets and stuff. I just wanted to see what the village would look like when the snow was falling." Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's pretty!" Hinata repeated her earlier sentiment. "The village is just covered in snow!"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." Naruto chuckled.

The two shinobi sat in comfortable silence, just watching the snow fall together. A few minutes passed before Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan…" He started, rubbing the back of his head again.

'…_Hinata-Chan?'_ Hinata's eyes widened at the suffix.

"…yeah, I know I kinda forced you into hanging out with me. I didn't really give you a chance to say no. But I had a great time today with you and…well, thanks for hanging out with me." Naruto told her sheepishly.

Hinata immediately shook her head. She scooted closer to Naruto and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"You didn't force me to do anything! I had a great day with you!" She declared. "Thank you for the great day and spending it with me!"

Naruto's sheepish look turned into a sincere smile. Not one of his traditional, fake smiles that Hinata noticed he gave a lot. His smile was the brightest one she has ever seen on his face. It was the brightest thing she had ever seen.

'…_I….'_ Her mind was running quickly.

Her body activated before her mind. She closed the remaining distance between them and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Once her mind realized what she was doing, she was about to pull away…until she felt his lips press back. Naruto was kissing her back.

Hinata didn't pull back. She just remained in the moment, with only one thought on her mind.

'…_I love the snow so much.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it! :) I realize it was more about snow/winter, but hey, the Naruto universe as far as we know doesn't have Christmas, so whatever :P

Thanks again to my darling girlfriend for the inspiration to write the one-shot! 3 and once again, I LOVE YOU DARLING! 3 Merry Christmas ^^

I hope you all enjoyed the story and the NaruHina fluff ^^ And I hope you all are having a great Christmas! I also hope you all have a happy new year!

For anyone that has read True Potential, my story, I will be updating a.s.a.p. Hopefully it won't take too much longer! :) But in the mean time, I hope you all enjoyed. :)

So yeah…merry Christmas everyone! Have a great day and I'll see you until my next story update! Until then :)


End file.
